Horyzont
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: "Był horyzontem, nie słońcem. Mogła iść w jego kierunku, ale on zawsze dwa kroki przed nią." Napisane 9 lat temu Kabushizu. Wrzucam za namową Karoliny-chan, która narzeka, że nie mogę chować sreberek po mieszance krakowskiej w biurku.


Oneshot należy do mojego AU, ale równie dobrze może być osobną historią (i jakoś nie przekręca kanonu).

Jak wszystkie oneshoty, które pochodzą z tej rodzinki, to opowieści ledwie wspomniane przez starsze postacie (w 1 lub 2 części tego nextgen AU z 2008), które miały miejsce w dowolnym momencie timeline'u.

O ile nie jest to niezgodne z moim AU, staram się trzymać w nich oryginalnego szyku poprawiając/wypełniając dziury fabularne.

Tym razem: Kabuto x Shizune

 **ALERT!** _To kolejny staroć, ale podobno nie jest najgorszy (w razie czego proszę dręczyć Karolinę-chan, która mnie namówiła do wrzucenia tego). Nie mam pojęcia ile ma lat, ale pisałam go chyba niedługo po tym, jak Kabuto wszczepił sobie Orochimaru. (Szybki wujek Google: jakieś 9 lat temu. To mnóstwo czasu, prawda?)_ **KONIEC ALERTU!**

* * *

Powietrze pachniało potem, ciepłem i seksem. Shizune otworzyła powoli oczy, a światło wychylającego się zza horyzontu słońca padło na jej twarz.

Horyzont, tak samo jak słońce, _i on_ , był nieuchwytny i niedostępny. Lecz zawsze widoczny, niby tuż-tuż, jakby wystarczyło zrobić mały kroczek i już – już byłby jej.

Może jeszcze jest. Może tym razem został sekundę dłużej – jej wewnętrzny głos pełen był nadziei.

Ale on zawsze odchodził sekundę wcześniej niż zdąży spojrzeć na świat i znowu zrozumieć, że jego nie ma.

Był horyzontem, nie słońcem. Mogła iść w jego kierunku, ale on zawsze dwa kroki przed nią. Słońce wracało jakimś ustalonym rytmem, zręczniej od zegarka, a on nie trzymał się żadnego rozkładu. Mogła spodziewać się go dziś, jutro, za rok czy dwa.

Przekręciła się na bok, by tylko zwieść swoje naiwne pragnienia. Nikt nie leżał obok niej, a kołdrę ułożono jakby nigdy nikogo tam nie było.

Shizune po raz kolejny pomyślała z goryczą, że może to wszystko jej się śniło.

Minęło sześć lat odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło. Pamiętała nastolatka, patrzącego na świat zza okrągłych szkieł okularów. Powierzchowna chłodna uprzejmość i inny wiek niż wskazywały na to dokumenty. Kilka nieprzespanych nocy i wiedziała, że nawet jego imię jest inne niż te, które sam zna.

Za tą pobieżnie miłą i spokojną osobą skrywał się skrzywdzony siedemnastolatek, sierota o nieswoim imieniu. Ktoś, kto widział mnóstwo uzdrowień i śmierci z jego ręki.

– Shizune… nie sądzę, że… – powiedział kiedyś, zaciskając dłonie na ogrzanej pościeli. – To nie ma szans.

Podniosła głowę, nieświadoma.

– Co nie ma szans? – zapytała, jeszcze w półśnie.

– My. – Jego głos był stanowczy, pewny siebie, ale również smutny. Wyrwał ją szokiem z sennego letargu. – Nie mówię tylko o różnicy wieku, ale…

Westchnął, wpatrując się w sufit. Prawdopodobnie nie zobaczył na nim nawet tego wielkiego pająka, ponieważ nie miał na nosie swoich okularów.

Kontynuował po chwili, próbując ignorować jej reakcję:

– Myślę, że powinniśmy to zakończyć. Zawsze jest to samo, raz na wieczność, ukradkiem. Mówimy, szepczemy, płaczemy…

Wyciągnęła rękę, by złapać jego dłonie. Nie próbował się wyrywać, wręcz czekał aż ich palce się zetkną.

– Leczymy – szepnęła.

Potrząsnął głową, srebrne kosmyki opadły mu niesfornie na twarz.

– Ranimy – Jego słowa brzmiały znajomo. Shizune słyszała je już kilka razy z innych ust, ale wcale nie były w ten sposób mniej bolesne.

– Kochamy – odparła drżącym głosem. Naprawdę kochała tego siedemnastoletniego chłopca? Może. Może nie. Nie znała wówczas odpowiedzi.

Wstała z łóżka i przeszukała pokój wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu o cokolwiek, co mógł po sobie pozostawić. Musiała się ich pozbyć jak najszybciej, by pozostali niezauważeni.

Pod łóżkiem leżała para stłuczonych okularów. Nie była pewna, kiedy upadły. Być może po tym jak Kabuto uparł się, żeby w nich spać. Kunoichi doskonale wiedziała, co to oznaczało – że szarowłosy był teraz niemal zupełnie ślepy. Kto wie, co zrobi.

Otworzyła okno, by wywietrzyć pomieszczenie. Zastanawiała się, gdzie znowu wyruszył i kiedy wróci, i czy wróci.

Pamiętała ich pierwsze spotkanie, które było takie niewinne. Przeprowadzała szkolenia dla medyków i gdzieś tam, wśród młodzików stał on. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało, że skończyli tutaj, kilka lat później. Pamiętała również pierwszy pocałunek, jego pierwsze niezgrabne wyznanie miłości.

Kabuto przestał być nastoletnim chłopakiem o niewinnym, bystrym spojrzeniu. Został zdrajcą o kilku imionach, tak jakby nie miał ich kilku od początku; a ona doradcą Hokage. Sądziła, że leczy zranionego chłopaka, ale teraz to zraniony chłopak ranił ją. Prawdziwy zwrot akcji, prawda?

Zawsze obawiała się, że już nie wróci. Nie zdążyła nawet odpowiedzieć „ja też", a teraz chciała zapomnieć o dotyku długich, zręcznych palcach przeznaczonych do leczenia.

Na stoliku leżała karteczka, którą Shizune przeoczyła.

„Zawsze pamiętaj kto kogo rani, a kto kogo leczy". Było kompletnie inaczej niż sądziła.

Kiedy wrócił, nie był już nawet cieniem samego siebie.


End file.
